El ultimo tazón de ramen del dia
by Yani Inuzuka
Summary: -¡aun sabes a ramen!—sonrió de forma que solo él podía cambiando enseguida su expresión a una más seria—pero creo que aun me falta un poco / -Hinata-chan no te ofendas pero ¿podrías dejar de decir solo mi nombre? Comienzo a sentirme raro ttebayo


Yei! Hola :D regrese!... si lo se dirán en este momento ¿a quien le importa? xD

bueno pues esto es un NaruHina ^_^ estoy feliz de ello que lloro de la emoción ´( creo que exagere pero como sea los dejo leer sin antes...

un pequeño disclaimer: naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, ellos solo son propiedad del gran Masashi Kishimoto xD :D

rayos ¿porque no fue mi idea? n.n

bueno ¡ acción!

* * *

La luna brillaba como ninguna otra noche, alumbrando con su tenue luz las calles de Konoha en las cuales un peculiar rubio ninja de 16 años y personalidad alegre corría con todo lo que sus piernas le daban a su restaurante de ramen favorito "Ichiraku ramen"

Recién había regresado de una misión larga y su estomago exigía el sabor delicioso de su comida favorita en ese mismo instante, ¿Qué si tenía hambre? Realmente no, acababa de comer pero su paladar era exigente y quería probar su más preciado ramen.

Sonrió triunfante al ver lo cerca que estaba de Ichiraku y con ambos brazos tras su cabeza atravesó la pequeña cortina para sentarse y disfrutar de su platillo preferido.

-¡Viejo, regrese! Un tazón de ramen para mi, Naruto Uzumaki, el futuro Hokage ´ttebayo

-lo lamento Naruto pero casi cerramos y todo está guardado ya. De hecho hace poco que se fue el ultimo cliente del día— le informo Ayame sonriéndole amablemente.

Un segundo

Dos segundos

Tres segundos

-¡¿Qué?! No me hagas esto Ayame—comenzó a balbucear y sollozar ocasionando que la poca gente que pasaba por el lugar lo llamara loco, entre otras cosas… e insultos.- ¡dime! ¿A quién? ¿A quién le vendieron el ultimo ramen del día?

Ayame con una gotita tras la cabeza rio nerviosa confirmando que, en efecto, Naruto jamás cambiaria.

-Hinata Hyuga

El rubio parpadeo doble vez al escuchar el tan familiar nombre.

-¿Hinata-chan?—la chica asintió- ¡Hinata-chan!

Naruto salió despavorido del lugar hacia la mansión Hyuga. No fue necesario llegar ya que en el camino la encontró.

Su largo cabello azulado moviéndose suavemente a causa de la ligera ráfaga de viento y su vestuario habitual. Llego hasta ella y sin aviso previo se puso frente a la kunohichi.

-¡Hinata-chan!, dime ¿masticaste chicle o lavaste tus dientes después de comer el ultimo tazón de ramen del día?—Naruto se puso demasiado cerca de la Hyuga ocasionando que su rostro subiera de color.

-n-Naruto-kun—pronuncio mientras asimilaba las palabras dichas por el rubio negando inmediatamente con su cabeza—no

- genial ´ttebayo

-¿porq…

La heredera del clan Hyuga no pudo formular su pregunta.

Naruto la beso, así, de repente y la peliazul totalmente confundida correspondió aquel beso torpemente. El rubio se separo de ella.

-si, aun sabes

-¿eh?—fue lo único que pudo salir de los labios de la impresionada Hinata.

-¡aun sabes a ramen!—sonrió de forma que solo él podía cambiando enseguida su expresión a una más seria—pero creo que aun me falta un poco

-n-Naruto-kun yo no entiend…

Uzumaki no dejo que la chica terminara de hablar-de nuevo- y la volvió a besar-de nuevo- esta vez pidiendo acceso más adentro de la boca de la peliazul quien acepto algo nerviosa, el rubio exploro a fondo la boca de Hinata saboreando el sabor a ramen que obtenía en cada parte a la que llegaba lamiendo con su lengua hasta que la falta de aire se hizo presente.

-Naruto-k-kun

-Hinata-chan no te ofendas pero ¿podrías dejar de decir solo mi nombre? Comienzo a sentirme raro ´ttebayo

Hinata quedo estática en su sitio, sintiendo su rostro arder en ese momento junto con la mirada del rubio penetrante en ella esperando alguna respuesta o señal de vida de la Hyuga. Al ver que no hacia ninguna de las dos cosas, Naruto decidió acabar con el trabajo para que fuera más fácil llevarla a su casa.

-Hinata-chan…disfrute mucho el ramen—la ojiperla comprendió el mensaje oculto tras las palabras de Naruto y se desmayo. El rubio no dejo que callera al suelo, deteniéndola y cargándola en dirección a su casa.

-en verdad que si disfrute el ultimo ramen de esta noche ´ttebayo

* * *

bien bien ¿que les pareció?

recuerden chicos... díganme su opinión!

sayonara

cuidense y muy buena vibra a todos!


End file.
